Armus
by ElliotJA
Summary: It's been seven years since the Enterprise crew first met Armus, the skin of evil. They thought they would never see it again...They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_**The events in this story occur in early 2371, between the events of **_**TNG "All Good Things" **_**and **_**Star Trek: Generations**_**. It is also before **_**DS9 "The Search."**

_Captain's log, stardate 48195.3. The _Enterprise _is en route to Federation Relay Station 107 in the Zed Lapis sector in response to a distress signal, indicating them to be under attack from an unknown force. The transmission ended before much could be learned; however, the station's proximity to the Vagra system is troubling, given what we encountered there nearly seven years ago._

Captain Jean-Luc Picard's face was grim and stony as he sat in the command chair on the _Enterprise _bridge, barely even registering the activity around him. His thoughts were on a time, place and being he had tried very hard to bury in his mind for years. Painful recollections of death...and evil.

"You think it's Armus, don't you?" William Riker, sat next to him, asked. His eyes were filled with deep concern as he looked at his captain, as were those of Counselor Deanna Troi, sitting on the opposite side of Picard.

"Vagra II isn't far away," Picard replied. "If Armus has somehow managed to escape...the consequences are too terrible to contemplate."

"Our weapons had no effect on it the first time," Riker muttered. "It could already have killed everyone on the station, just like it killed - " He stopped himself then from saying the name on the thoughts of all of them: Tasha Yar, the strong and beautiful security chief cruelly murdered on Vagra II by the creature calling itself Armus, the 'skin of evil', as it had described itself.

Troi's thoughts also were on that awful day years ago. Tasha had been a beloved friend to them all; the scars from her death still ached to this day. From her seat, she glanced up at Worf at the security and tactical console, and sensed the anger, hatred and desire for vengeance on Tasha's killer boiling in his Klingon heart. Commander Data too, though an android, had cared deeply for her.

She sometimes thought about the race that had abandoned Armus, the personification of all their negative and destructive impulses, and wondered if they had had any conception of what their actions would lead to...

"Now approaching designated coordinates for Relay Station 107," the navigator reported.

Picard nodded in acknowledgment. "Very good, Ensign Matthews. Drop us out of warp, go to impulse. Mister Worf, raise shields and arm weapons - we have to be ready for anything."

On the main viewscreen, the streaking spears of light retracted into the points of stars as the _Enterprise _exited warp space. Up ahead, drawing steadily closer, was the relay station - along with the unmistakable form of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey docked alongside.

Riker tensed. "Klingons? Why would they attack the station?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Number One," Picard said. "Whoever attacked them could have stolen the ship, or they responded to the distress call first."

"Scans identify the Bird-of-Prey as the IKS _Torg_," Data reported. "It was last reported as being in this sector four standard days ago."

Picard got to his feet and approached the viewscreen as he barked "Lifesigns?"

Data worked his instrument panel for a few seconds before answering. "There are life form readings, but they are vague. I am getting interference from the station."

Picard spun round then at a soft gasp from Troi. The counselor's eyes had gone wide, her palor even more pale, and she was shivering. "Deanna?" Riker said, concerned. "Deanna, what is it?"

Troi was still shaking as she looked first at Riker, then Picard. The single word she spoke chilled both of them: "Armus."


	2. Chapter 2

"Armus?" Riker repeated. "You're sure?"

Troi nodded, still shivering. "What I'm sensing from the station...it's what I felt on Vagra II. It's in my mind, it knows me." She had only just finished speaking, when it was as though a shroud of shadow passed over her; a second later she dissipated into thin air. Picard scarcely had time to react before he too suddenly faded away.

"Red alert!" Riker shouted, jumping to his feet.

OOOOOOOO

The lighting was poor, bt Picard recognized the location he and Troi found themselves in as the main operations center of the relay station. Instrument panels had been attacked, the screens flickering and crackling. Lying on the floor and against the wall were the three station personnel, their eyes closed.

Right in the middle of the room was a wide column of black, glistening liquid, stretching from the floor to the ceiling; both Picard and Troi knew instantly what it was. The voice that emanated from the viscous mass was the same thick, bubbling snarl they remembered: "What a pleasantly unexpected reunion this is, captain, counselor. I did not expect to meet you again."

"I sincerely hoped we never would," Picard said, revulsion filling him at being so near to the monster.

The gurgling roar that issued from Armus may well have been laughter. "It hurts you that I have managed to escape my prison," it told them. "Good. I will cause you more pain, you and your crew. And when I am done with you, I shall find others to amuse me until they beg for death! It will be a long time coming! And do not try to contact your ship - my power stops any communication or transportation away from this station!"

Picard refused to be intimidated. "How did you escape Vagra II?" he demanded.

"The Klingons," Armus responded. "Their warp drive malfunctioned, and they had to make an emergency landing on Vagra II. How very unfortunate for them - and fortunate for me! After I killed some of them, and abandoned the rest on the planet, I took their ship. Now, as you can see, I am free!"

"Captain," Troi said then, kneeling down next to one of the station crew. "They're still alive, just unconscious."

"Armus is no doubt keeping them alive to prolong their agony," Picard muttered, disgusted.

Troi shook her head. "No, I think there's something else going on here." She looked directly at the creature that had brought them here. "Armus! Why did you not kill all the Klingons? Why have you spared these peoples' lives, and not carried on hurting them? That isn't like you...What has changed you?"

Armus was strangely quiet for a moment before replying. "Changed me? Nothing can change me. My evil is unending, unbreakable."

Again, Troi shook her head. "No, Armus, you can never lie to me. Something has happened to you...you're different. It's why you haven't killed these people. You're contaminated...For the first time in your existence, you feel guilt!"

A tremendous roar burst from Armus then, and its mass quaked violently. "NO!" it bellowed. "NO! NO! NO!"

Picard moved to stand beside Troi. "Counselor, what's happening?" he asked her.

"I didn't think it was possible," Troi said. "But...I think Armus is developing a conscience!"

Picard's expression was one of sheer amazement. "What?" he exclaimed. "A conscience? How can that be?" Watching Armus' spasms, a thought occured to him, and he tapped his combadge, saying "Picard to _Enterprise_."

"Riker here, sir," his first officer's voice spoke over the comm channel. "Are you and Counselor Troi alright?"

"Beam everyone here aboard - NOW!" Picard ordered. A second later he, Troi and the three station personnel vanished in transporter beams. Left alone, Armus' spasming gradually subsided.

"No...no..." it moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain's log, supplemental. We have beamed over the crew of the station, with no fatalities. However, the situation with Armus has suddenly become even more complicated._

"I can't explain it," Troi was saying in the conference room, "But I'm positive. Armus is definitely changed."

"It's still dangerous though," Riker, sitting beside her, commented. "Even if something has happened, we shouldn't underestimate it."

"I agree," Worf said, sat nearby. "Captain, I recommend the station and the bird-of-prey be completely destroyed. We cannot risk the possibility of this...thing causing further damage!"

They were silent for a moment as they weighed Worf's words. Riker then looked at Picard, sat at the head of the table, and said "That may well be our best option, sir."

Picard drew a deep sigh before responding as well as he could. "You and Mister Worf may well be right, Number One. But...if this creature is, as Counselor Troi believes, developing a conscience, and feelings beyond hate and rage, do we have the right to destroy it here and now, without giving it the opportunity to possibly evolve into something better?"

"_Qu'vatlh_!" The Klingon curse exploded furiously from Worf, and the table shook slightly as he slammed his fist down on it, scowling.

"Mr. Worf, I understand your feelings here," Picard told him. "This is an uncomfortable reminder for all of us of what happened on Vagra II. But we also all know that sometimes, what we've previously considered incapable of changing can be changed. Not too long ago, we helped a Borg drone to become a compassionate individual. Can we reject the chance to help another being?" Worf continued to scowl; Riker also looked troubled.

"Captain, if I may interject?" Data suddenly asked. At a nod from Picard, he continued. "I have a theory which may explain Armus' supposed transformation. Seven years ago, while being held captive by Armus, Counselor Troi had extensive empathic contact with the entity. I hypothesize that, during this contact, Troi's emotions somehow...'infected' Armus, diluting its' negative psyche."

"That could be it," Troi commented. "It's similar to when Ambassador Olkar transferred his negative attributes into me."

Data nodded. "Precisely, Counselor. It is also possible that Armus' absorbtion of Commander Riker into itself on Vagra II contributed to what is happening."

Standing up and adjusting his uniform slightly, Picard said "Whatever is responsible, until we know more, we continue to monitor the situation. Keep me informed. Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Bellowing a ferocious Klingon war cry, Worf swung his _mek'leth _blade and clashed with the Romulan soldier on the dark, rocky plain. With a swift movement, he disarmed his opponent and sent him crashing to the ground dead with his comrades. Worf's weapon was painted emerald with Romulan blood.

At that moment, a large form barrelled into him from behind. He landed atop a Romulan corpse, the _mek'leth _falling in the dust a few feet away. Quickly jumping to his feet and spinning round, Worf saw his new attacker: A towering Kaylar warrior from Rigel VII, baring his sharp teeth in challenge and armed with a heavy mace and shield. Roaring fiercely, the Kaylar lunged forward to strike.

Ducking the swipe of the mace, Worf plowed like a bulldozer into his foe, hurling them both backward. After a few moments wrestling on the ground, Worf succeeded in wresting the mace from his enemy's grip, and and rained down blow after bone-crushing blow on the Kaylar with his own weapon, before grabbing his neck in both hands and snapping it. Worf slowly got up and stood over the slain Kaylar, panting and growling. It wasn't enough. The bloodlust he felt was not diminished. He needed more fighting, more killing. More and more, until the rage was burned out...

"Worf," a voice said. Turning, he saw Troi standing there, concern in her eyes. "I stopped by your quarters," she told him, stepping forward. "The computer told me you were on the holodeck. I was concerned."

Worf tried to relax. "I am fine," he said. "I was just...exercising."

Troi was closer now. "You're in a lot of pain, Worf. I know why. We're all feeling it, encountering Armus again."

Worf sighed heavily, knowing she was right. "Tasha was a great and honorable comrade. She deserved a better death. And now the creature that killed her is here, and the captain does nothing! Tasha goes unavenged!"

Troi approached him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, looking up at his anguished face. "When Tasha was killed, a part of me wanted revenge," she said. "I've never told anyone else this, but it's true. But I had to see beyond those feelings, so I could do my duty. You want justice; I sense it, and I emphasize with you. I understand why you feel the need to do this." She gestured to the bodies littered close by. "But Tasha was a Starfleet officer, and so are you. We need to honor that above personal pain."

OOOOOOOO

The doors opened at Troi's approach, allowing her entrance into her quarters. Alone now, she sighed and walked over to the replicator unit built into the wall. "Hot chocolate," she said, and a few seconds later a cup of the delicious drink materialized on the little platform. Taking a grateful sip, Troi walked over to her couch, intent on trying to relax.

She was just about to sit down when she suddenly stiffened as a chill passed through her. The cup slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, the liquid staining the carpet. Her eyes locked onto the door to the darkened bathroom, and she whispered "No..."

From the shadows of the other room, one shadow slithered forth into the light, rising and taking on a roughly humanoid shape. It had no eyes, but Troi knew it looked directly at her. "Yes..." Armus growled.

Troi slapped her combadge. "Security to Counselor Troi's quarters. We have an intruder."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your friends can't harm me," Armus said. "You should know that by now."

Looking at the oily mass, Troi quashed her fear and drew on her skills. "Why are you here, Armus? Now?" she asked simply.

The creature seemed to shake slightly as it pondered her question. "I told myself, to hurt you," it responded. "To hurt others of your crew, to destroy your ship. As..._they _told me was my only function."

_It's referring to those who created and abandoned it_, Troi realized. "But you don't know anymore, do you?" she said. "Theses changes in you...because of us...they frighten you, I can tell. But you don't have to be afraid."

As Troi watched, she noticed something strange: For a moment, it was as though Armus' black, shiny texture shifted to a lighter, grey color - but then it was gone, back to its original form. "You're right," it told her, "It is _you _who need to be afraid now!" Armus suddenly surged forward, its mass expanded as if to envelop and crush her inside itself. It was mere inches from her face...and then halted. The seconds ticked by, and then a groan issued from Armus and it slowly withdrew from her. "So much confusion," it moaned, greyness flickering in the black. "Help me..."

The doors opened then and Worf charged in, accompanied by three security personnel. "No, don't do anything!" Troi cried out as they saw Armus and aimed their phasers. But no sooner had she finished speaking, than Armus disappeared before their eyes.

OOOOOOOO

In the engine room of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, Armus slithered towards the warp core. It had to end the turmoil, at any cost. As it concentrated its will, a crack appeared in the core's outer casing; a warning klaxon began to howl, and Armus uttered a roar...

OOOOOOOO

A moment later, Captain Picard stood on the _Enterprise _bridge and watched the Bird-of-Prey blossom into incandescent light, which spread out to engulf the relay station in a titanic explosion. "My God..." he heard Riker whisper behind him.

"Mister Data," Picard said, "Begin scanning the debris field for any...unusual readings."

OOOOOOOO

Sat behind his desk in his ready room, Picard tried to read the daily ship's manifest, but was too deeep in troubled thought over recent events to fully concentrate. He looked up as the door chimed, and called out "Come." The entrance parted to admit Data into the room.

"We have completed scans of the debris, sir," the android reported. "There appears to be no trace of the Armus entity that we can detect. It would appear it was destroyed when the Bird-of-Prey's warp core exploded."

Picard leaned back in his chair, nodding. "Thank you, Mr. Data," he said. "You may return to your duties." Data nodded his understanding and turned to leave...but then stopped in his tracks and turned his head to one side, as though debating what to say...or if he should say anything. "Something troubling you, Commander?" Picard asked, watching him.

Data turned round. "I believe I am...disappointed, sir," he said, "That Armus' development did not progress further. It would have been...intriguing to see what became of it."

They were both silent then. With seemingly nothing more to add, Data exited the room, the doors closing behind him. Picard remained sitting, thinking about how something that was once so destructive, which had caused so much pain, could elicit such feelings. He reflected that, to an extent, he shared Data's opinion...but then maybe nothing good could have come of it, and Armus had done the right thing by destroying itself, if destroyed it really was. They would most likely never know now...

Most likely...

_**THE END (?)**_


End file.
